1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, and a manufacturing method. In addition, the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, and a composition of matter. One embodiment of the present invention particularly relates to a semiconductor device, a light-emitting device, a display device, an electronic device, a lighting device, and a manufacturing method thereof. One embodiment of the present invention particularly relates to a light-emitting device, a display device, an electronic device, and a lighting device utilizing electroluminescence (hereinafter also referred to as EL) and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent light-emitting devices and display devices are expected to be applied to a variety of uses and become diversified.
For example, light-emitting devices and display devices for mobile devices and the like are required to be thin, lightweight, and less likely to be broken.
Light-emitting elements utilizing EL (also referred to as EL elements) have features such as ease of thinning and lightening, high-speed response to input signal, and driving with a direct-current low voltage source; therefore, application of the light-emitting elements to light-emitting devices and display devices has been proposed.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a flexible active matrix light-emitting device in which an organic EL element and a transistor serving as a switching element are provided over a film substrate.